Opposites Attract
by BoothlovesBones
Summary: Angela and Brennan have a little talk about opposites attract when Brennan runs from someone after an unexpected night. Angela is there to support her and gives her friend advice. Will Brennan follow her heart or will she choose for logic? BB Fluff.


Title: Opposites Attract

**Title:** Opposites Attract.

**Author:** BoothlovesBones

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones

**Summary:** Angela and Brennan have a little talk about opposites attract after Brennan runs from someone, Angela gives her some unexpected advice. Will Brennan follow her heart or will she choose logic?

**A/N: **This story is dedicated to my best friend in the whole world. She's always there for me and whenever I'm in love with someone who's completely un-alike she's always telling me that opposites attract and that I should follow my heart.

I hope you like it!! A NEW EPISODE TONIGHT!! squeal I can't wait, come on leave a review and squeal with me! And of course tell me if you liked it.

--

It was early in the morning and Angela walked into her friends office ''Sweetie?'' she called out but Brennan didn't seem to be anywhere near her office. She thought her friend was probably on the platform and decided that was the next place to look. ''Bren are you here?'' she called out for the second time, but again she didn't get a response. Angela found it odd for Brennan not to be at work yet, usually she was one of the first persons to be in.

Brennan sat in the Gormogon vault, cataloging items. She couldn't stay in her office or at the platform, she needed to clear her head and think about what happened. What was she was going to do after the events of last night? She tried not to think about Booth, but everything around reminded her of him. She crossed her arms and buried her face in it.

Angela had looked for her friend in all the places she could think off and at last she decided to look for her in the vault, it was highly unlikely for her to be there but she could try, she walked downstairs to the gormogon vault and saw her friend working on one of the computers''

''Sweetie?'' Angela called out and Brennan looked up from her computer screen ''what are you doing down here Bren?''

''I'm working'' from the annoyance in her friends' voice Angela could tell that she was upset. Bren had never showed her that attitude before.

''Why aren't you working on a case?'' Angela asked, trying to figure out what was wrong with her friend.

''I don't have time for that and besides; the Gormogon vault is more important at the moment.'' Brennan really wasn't enjoying the conversation.

''What about your knight in shining armor? Where is he?'' Angela asked and suddenly saw a flash of pain appear on her friends face.

''he's also busy Ange.'' Brennan's cell phone beeped but she didn't take it. Angela found it odd that she didn't take it; she always answered her phone.

''Aren't you going to take it.'' Brennan shook her head and Angela grabbed her phone from the table, she looked at the caller ID ''It's the FBI'' she said.

''Let it go to voicemail.''

''Why is the FBI calling you? Maybe they can't reach Booth'' she looked at Brennan who didn't seem to be concerned. ''Did something happen between you and Booth?'' she asked concerned. Brennan finally decided to give in.

''Yes.'' She replied, She looked up at Ange again '' does that answer satisfy you enough?'' she snapped.

''Are you okay?'' Ange asked she hadn't expected Brennan's bad reaction, and gave her a serious look ''what's going on sweetie?''

''Let's go to my office. I'll tell you there'' Brennan sighed; she had a lot of explaining to do.

Together they walked to Brennan's office and she closed the door. They took a seat on her couch and the tears Brennan had held back the whole morning finally started to fall freely.''

''I messed up Ange'' she said in between sobs. ''I really messed up''

''sweetie?'' Angela placed her hand on her friends' shoulder ''you need to tell me what happened''

''We got drunk last night after finishing the Hathaway case'' Brennan looked down and fumbled with her fingers. '' we went to his house and one thing led to another''

Angela knew that they had both been upset after their latest case; investigating it had been kind of gruesome, but yet she didn't understand what her friend was hinting at ''I don't know what you mean sweetie'' but when she saw Brennan's uncomfortable look she finally realized what was going on. ''oh my god. Did you and Booth sleep together?'' Angela cried out.

''Shhh. I don't want the whole lab to know'' Brennan said after the last tears had rolled down her face.

''So you did?'' Angela squealed loudly again and looked at her friend again ''I don't get why you're so upset. I mean what is the downside? This is great news''

''Ange…'' tears were starting to stream down her face again '' he told me he loved me''

''That's great sweetie.''

''No it's not'' Brennan inhaled deeply '' Booth and I are nothing like each other we have nothing in common; things will simply not work out between us.''

''You don't know that. I mean. You guys work together and you turned out to be perfect team too.'' Angela said; trying to cheer up her friend.

''That's the problem. We will not be able to work together anymore and I don't know if I want to give up our partnership because everything will be ruined when we don't work out''

''That's the lamest excuse I ever heard Bren'' Angela said and looked her friend in the eyes '' Life is all about taking chances, I did that with Hodgins and we're happy too. You didn't go with Sully because you were afraid to take a chance, I know you love Booth and if you tell him no you'll break his heart and he'll leave.'' Brennan's face washed in shock after hearing her best friends' words. _Booth wouldn't really leave…her would he?_

''But Booth and I are nothing like each other, He's a gut person, I'm all about logic. He cares about feelings, I care about science. He's social, I don't have any social skills, he believes in love and I believe in a release of endorphins and serotonin ''

''Bren, you really don't get it. Hodgins and I aren't alike either, he's the bug and slime guy and I'm the artist, we have different tastes and kinds of humor, but yet it worked out between us. You know why?'' Brennan shook her head '' because opposites attract. There's always been a connection between Hodgins and me, the same connection you and Booth have. You guys are not alike and that's the reason you two fill up each others gaps and emptiness, you two complete each other''

''That's exactly what Sweets said.'' Brennan stated bluntly.

''Sweets told you that you complete each other?'' Angela said surprised? She wondered if Sweets had known about their feelings the whole time.

''Yes, but he was talking about our professional relationship, our partnership.'' Brennan tried to say in a professional way, but failed miserably.

''He's right.'' Angela said, and once again Brennan looked up in surprise.

''But I don't have anything in common with Booth''

''Yes you do. You both like working, coffee, sitting on the steps of the Lincoln memorial, and the most important one.''

''Which one is that?''

''You love each other, and that's enough. You should really follow your heart sweetie'' Brennan looked up at Angela with tears in her eyes and pulled her into a hug.

''Thanks Ange'' she said, as they broke the hug ''I really wouldn't know what to do without you''

''That's what friends are for'' she said and Brennan smiled. ''So. How was it?''

''Incredibly good. The best I've ever had.'' Angela smiled widely at her friends' words

''Did you leave him worn out?'' Angela asked and Brennan laughed.

''Yeah I think I did…why?''

''Go back to his place, crawl back into bed with him, pretend we never had this conversation and that you never got freaked out by this''

''But what if he's already awake?''

''If you really left him worn out you don't even have to worry about that sweetie, and otherwise you just tell him you did groceries.''

''Thanks Ange'' Brennan exited her office and ran back to her car. She broke every possible speeding law when she drove back to Booth's apartment. She inhaled deeply when she stood in front of his door with the spare key he had given her a while back. _It was now or never. _She inserted the key in the lock and entered the apartment. Once inside she heard soft snoring coming from the bedroom; she quietly opened the door and found her lover still sleeping peacefully in his bed. He was murmuring her name in his sleep and the sight of that made her heart beat a little faster. It had only been two and a half hour since she had last been in bed with him but it seemed like an eternity and realized how much she had missed his warmth. She quickly stripped off all her clothes and slipped back under the covers with him. Booth's strong arms immediately wrapped around her and he pulled her body closer to his. She placed a kiss on the side of his mouth before she rested her head back on his chest and fell asleep again.

Booth woke up about an hour later and found Brennan asleep in his arms, he broke into a huge grin; she hadn't been there when he woke up earlier in the morning. He was afraid she'd freaked out but he knew that she was probably a bit confused and that she needed some time to think things through, but that didn't keep him from hoping she would come back. A while later he had fallen asleep again, still worn out from the night before; he figured that if she wouldn't be back in bed with him later that morning he would call her, ask her to have coffee at the Lincoln memorial and talk to her. But fortunately she'd come back to be with him and he didn't have to worry about anything anymore.

''Hey'' Booth said before he captured her lips with his. Brennan had forgotten how nice it was to be woken up with a kiss ''Good morning'' he said and still grinned.

''Did I worn you out last night?'' She asked just to be sure.

''You sure did.'' He said and flashed her his charm smile.

''I forgot how nice it was to wake up like this''

''Are you okay with this? I mean with us, you know being together'' he asked on the serious tone she had only heard a few times earlier.

''Yes I am.'' She said with a smile

''You're not going to run away if you freak out are you?''

''No. I've done enough running, it's time to stick around and take a chance.''

''Thank you for taking this chance with me.?''

''I'm scared, but I think we'll get through it?''

''Me too; I know things will be okay.''

He wrapped her into a tight and warm embrace. He knew it was going to be difficult to combine their work and their relationship but he was pretty sure that they could do it. _They could do anything they want._

''Do you have a shower?''

''Of course I have a shower.'' Booth stated and Brennan broke into a grin. '' Wait what do you have in mind Bones?''

''I can't tell you but I can show you'' she smiled and leaned in for another kiss. Booth scooted her up in his arms and Brennan squealed. He looked down at the woman in his arms and smiled.

_Even if she was going to leave him there was no way he was going to let her._

--

Ok let me know what you think! Was it too cheesy? Reviewers get cookies!

Hugs


End file.
